Tier One
by Andrithir
Summary: The Reapers have arrived.


**A/N: The new Tier One story**

**Tier One  
Chapter 1**

**XXxxXX**

**JON GRISSOM ACADEMY**

Nomad could feel the nanites rushing through his body, granting him immense power. He immersed himself in a thick blue mist, shooting forward with shocking force. The Atlas's canopy shattered under the impact, allowing the Delta Operator to end the pilot's life with two rounds.

"Sleep tight, asshole."

Touching down lightly onto the ground, he swept his SCAR across the hall and fired a quick burst at the Centurion. The specialised munitions tore through the Cerberus Operative's armour, causing massive internal damage. Clutching the wounds, the trooper slowly crumbled to the ground.

More Cerberus troops arrived, firing at the Captain with unnerving accuracy. His shields drained rapidly under combined arms, forcing him to take cover behind stacks of crates.

"Flank him!" ordered the raspy disembodied voice.

Nomad took a step back from his position, and kicked the crate with all his might. The white container sailed through the air, guided by a biotic, and crushed a pair of Cerberus engineers, leaving only a streak of blood behind.

"Fan out and find him!" the troops looked around, as their opponent had disappeared.

Under cloak, Nomad moved swiftly up to his first prey, and rammed the blade home. The Centurion flailed in the Operator's vice like grip, before crumpling in a heap, blood oozing onto the grey floor. Rolling away quickly, the Captain avoided Cerberus's eyes.

"Target has cloak!" a trooper yelled, firing at Nomad's last position.

Cerberus combatants had moved into a ragged circular formation, it was an opportunity to good to miss for the Operator. He quickly positioned himself on a balcony overlooking the oncoming Cerberus forces.

"Where'd he go?"

At that moment, Nomad launched himself into the midst of the group. The Centurion didn't manage to say a world before a cobalt streak reduced him to a pulpy mass. Nomad had combined Delta's infamous air stomp with a powerful biotic blast. Chairs, crates, bodies, both live and dead, were ripped apart and hurled into all directions. Some of the soldiers, who had been lucky to survive, attempted to get back on their feet. But they did get far, before a bullet bore through their skulls.

His suit began to recharge as he panned across his surroundings. He was in the clear. "Sanders?" he contacted over the COM, hoping that communications was back online.

"I'm here Captain," answered the Academy's Director.

"Shuttle bay is secure for now, ma'am. Anything on reinforcements?"

"Yes," Kahlee said with relief, "Commander Catherine Shepard and I, have decided to evacuate via the shuttle-bay."

_Shepard's here?_ The Captain wondered. "Do you need me to double back and assist? Area's clear on my end. I've got the bay doors on lock down, Cerberus won't be able to get through."

"If that's the case, move towards the gardens, the kids should be there by now. Pull them out. I'm making my way to the bay through the service tunnels."

"Solid copy, on my way."

Nomad slung the Scar on his back, and switched to the feared REBL-7 or known as the "Icer". The weapon had a notorious reputation amongst pirates for being able to skewer men onto walls. Moving through the cavernous hallways, the Captain found little Cerberus resists as all of their efforts were poured into stopping Shepard. Along the way, he pulled a couple of students to safety and hid them in the security office.

"Stay here, wait for five minutes, and make your way to the shuttle bay."

His ears began to register gunfire, and the disembodied yells of Cerberus troops. As he got closer to the gardens, he began to register Jack's excessive yelling. Nomad flicked on his COM and switched to encrypted Alliance channels. "Friendly coming in! Hold your fire to the east wing."

"Nice of you to join us, Nomad," Jack smirked.

Catherine rolled from the rocky outcrop to the safety of a metal barrier. She raised Mattock, and slotted a few Cerberus regulars. She found it ironic that the very same gun the Illusive Man had sent her months ago was now the weapon that she was using against his people.

Her heavy modified weapon barely recoiled as it spat out heavy calibre rounds, punching straight through the Cerberus lines.

"Garrus, snipe the bastards," she ordered as automatic turrets fired at her.

"Which one?" Garrus asked.

"The bloody engineers!" she answered. Even though she had grew up on the ships, Catherine's parents were of European descent, so she spoke with a slight Germanic and British accent, which many found attractive.

"Done!" Garrus smiled, not lifting his eyes from the scope. The Engineers lay slump in a pool of blood, denying the remaining Cerberus forces of valuable fire support.

Catherine's ears picked up the sound of clunking metal and whirring machinery.

"Atlas!" Vega yelled.

"Kids, get down and barriers up!" Shepard heard Jack barked.

The mech's heavy weapons began to blow chunks out of the walls, showering Catherine in debris.

"Commander," it was Sanders, "one of my men has secured the shuttle bay. He's moving towards your position now."

"Tell him to hold position," Shepard said.

"The Captain has locked out Cerberus forces; they can't get through from the shuttle bay," Kahlee reassured.

"Copy."

Another voice entered the channel; Catherine could only assume it was the Captain.

"Friendly coming in! Hold your fire to the east wing." His voice sounded young, but full of wisdom and weariness.

"Nice of you to join us, Nomad," Jack said.

Shepard saw a door behind a few Cerberus guardians and engineers open, revealing a menacing figure. He was a bit over six foot tall, and wore an armour type she had never seen before. It sported a grey and black livery, trimmed by chrome. The armour plates looked like as if they just got off the assembly line. Coming from experience, Cat knew how fast armour became battered and weathered. Underneath the plates, were tubes that seemed to mimic the human muscle structure.

The engineers and guardians jolted shook as they were repeatedly impaled by ice shards. Blood oozed out sluggishly over the ice and on the grass. Nomad quickly propelled himself forward in a biotic field, throwing the bewildered Cerberus soldiers sky high. A Hard Light blade formed across his left arm, and swiftly decapitated a soldier. Shifting to his right, the Captain reached out and crushed an assault trooper's helmet. Shattered glass, covered in blood rained down on the Operators boot as he tossed the lifeless body aside.

"Shit the guy is good," Vega said, voicing his opinion.

_Impressive_, Catherine smiled. She took in a deep breath and rose from cover. The quick bursts from her Mattock took down the Centurion's shields, allowing her to throw him like a ragdoll into the water. A small squad of Cerberus troops attempted to flank her. Shepard smiled at the foolishness and created a singularity sphere, plucking the soldiers helpless off the deck, before unleashing a biotic blast.

Seeing the threat that the Delta Operator pose, the Atlas trained its weapons on him, but he was faster. The heavy calibre bullets and missiles detonated harmlessly in Nomad's wake.

Catherine watched as the Captain slung his weapon, and launched himself onto the mech with shocking force. She could hear the metal screech and glass shatter as the Operator dragged the pilot out, and swiftly ended his life.

"Damn amazing Nomad," Jack complimented.

Shepard knew how the former convict had a taste for violence, so her compliment was somewhat expected.

Knowing that the dangers were over for now, Shepard waved the students forward. "Anybody hit?"

"Rodriguez took one in the arm because she didn't keep her damn barrier up."

Shepard shook her head, and jogged on to the ramp where the students were waiting.

"Commander," Nomad saluted as he jogged over.

Catherine ran her eyes over the armour again, the hexagonal shapes that lined the body suit was something to marvel at. She could most definitely say that it was the most advanced piece of armour she had seen. It had to be a powered exoskeleton; the feats that Nomad displayed were phenomenal. Though what caught Shepard's attention was how _undamaged_ the armour was. Absolutely flawless, even the chrome trimmings were devoid of scratches.

"Captain," Cat nodded, "no need for the formalities."

"Copy that ma'am," Nomad said, half acknowledging her order.

"So, sitrep."

"Shuttle bay is secure, Sanders is waiting for us in the shuttle bay."

"Okay, let's get out of here."

Like any veteran soldier, Nomad made doubly sure that the area was clear, before leading the students out. The entire way to the bay was clear; Shepard took notice of dead Cerberus soldiers. Most of them were killed with precision headshots, dead before they even knew what was happening. It sort of painted the Captain as a hybrid of stealth, precision and shock-and-awe.

"Okay, everybody onto the shuttles," Kahlee urged the moment she saw the group.

Nomad hanged back as a rear-guard, making sure no one was following them. Shepard decided to do the same, simply just to build a small semblance of trust. As Catherine go onto a commandeered Cerberus shuttle, she noticed that the Captain still had his gun trained on the entrance, right up until the moment he got on board.

"Unlocking doors," Nomad said.

The hangar doors hissed open as the air was vented out into space, allowing the shuttle to leave.

"Joker," said Shepard, hailing her ship, "watch your fire, we're coming in on a Cerberus shuttle."

"Copy that Commander, I've got you on the sensors."

"Thank you Commander," Sanders said gratefully, "we would've never gotten of that station if you hadn't come."

"F… forget that," Jack gasped, feeling a bit fatigued from prolonged biotic usage, "we kicked some ass. Next place we dock, you're all getting inked, my treat. What do you guys want? Ascension Project logo? Glowing fist? Maybe a unicorn for Rodriguez?"

"Screw you ma'am," Rodriguez said playfully.

"Hey Jack since you're Alliance now," said Joker, "are you going to a uniform, or are you just going to get the bars tattooed on?"

"Screw you! F… Flight Lieutenant," Jack muttered.

"What the hell was that?" Joker laughed.

Kahlee smiled, "Jack agreed to watch her language in order to maintain the level of professionalism require by our teachers."

"What, does that mean she has a swear jar or something? Because if we empty that, I bet we'd have enough money to buy another cruiser."

"I hate you!"

"And I love me too, see everything balances out!"

Catherine shook her head, Joker and Jack always seemed to have this sibling rivalry between them.

"David?" Shepard asked, seeing the mathematical genius again.

"Hello Commander."

"He looks much healthier," EDI commented sweetly.

"What have you been doing lately?" Shepard asked softly.

"Counting."

"Anything in particular?"

"The number of days you've lengthened my life. Thank you."

Archer returned to solving the mathematical equations on his tablet again, keeping his mind occupied. Not wanting to intrude any further, Catherine gazed at Nomad, who stood still as a statue.

Upon docking on the _Normandy_, the students immediately got off, happy to be out of the Cerberus vessel.

"Thank you so much Commander," Sanders said with great sincerity.

"It was my pleasure," Catherine smiled.

"Is Gardener still here?" Jack asked, "His food was good, with the stuff you bought on the Citadel."

"Retired and helped out with Alliance logistics last time I heard," said Shepard.

"Well, see you 'round Cat, gotta make sure these kids eat," Jack said, beckoning her students to follow her.

Shepard smiled; Jack certainly was a happier person. She still had that gruff personality, but was far more welcoming the first time they met.

As Shepard's team dispersed after dropping off their gear, they headed to their respective positions. Leaving only Catherine, Nomad and Sanders on the deck.

"Commander," Sanders began, "the kids will most likely be moved to the frontlines after this. I'm not too sure about Nomad though."

"Why?" Cat asked, "wouldn't he be transferred to a unit as well?"

"Hackett and Anderson placed him under my command, part of a security detail for Grissom."

"So you decide where he goes?"

"Yes. I'm wondering if he would be most useful by your side on the front lines."

Catherine mulled over this for a few moments. The Reapers were beating back the Council forces, and Nomad would be an excellent asset on the frontlines, but she could certainly use another helping hand. She didn't really have a heavy hitter or an infiltrator in her elite cadre. She had Grunt and Kasumi to fill those roles respectively.

"I certainly could use a helping hand," Shepard said, tucking away a stray lock of her brown hair.

"Captain," Kahlee said.

"Yes ma'am," the Operator complied as he turned to face her.

"You're now under Shepard's command."

"Acknowledged."

Kahlee gave the two a reassuring smile, before heading to the mess hall to check up on her students.

"Nomad, I'm assuming you have a name?" Catherine began.

"Captain Jake Dunn, ma'am," he said, extended his hand.

Catherine shook his hand, "pleasure to meet."

Dunn found Catherine to be quite an amiable person. She had the kind of demeanour that gave many hope and peace. She had warm brown eyes, which surprised Jake greatly. A person who had a warm personality in the N7s was a rarity.

"Are you an N7?" Shepard asked.

"No ma'am."

Shepard noticed that Dunn was a man of few words. She decided to press on for some information, considering that now she was his commanding officer.

"So, what unit are you from then?"

"Firsts Special Forces Detachment-Delta (Airborne), ma'am," he answered.

Catherine was slightly surprised. She had learnt many of Delta's declassified missions, and marvelled their skill. However, there were a few missions that were still classified, they were date during the time of the Ceph incident, and oddly enough not many people knew much about the event. But during her N7 training, she learnt or had been told that Delta had been dissolved. Clearly they unit around for covert and clandestine operations.

Shepard gazed back into the blood red visor. "Well, Dunn." Cat realised the pun and swore inwardly, "get something to eat, and get some rest."

"Yes ma'am."

**XXxxXX**

**CITADEL**

Having bid Sanders, and the students of Grissom Academy goodbye, Catherine stepped onto the Presidium Commons with Jake following closely behind her. The two were wearing similar attire, that being officer combat dress fatigues, minus the armour. Having seen Dunn for the first time out of armour, it was slightly unexpected. He had fair skin, rugged features, black hair and dark eyes.

Spotting Liara and Kaidan enjoying lunch together, Shepard decided not to bother them. Dunn also seemed to pick up on chemistry between the Major and the Asari, prompting him to think about how for humanity had come.

"Before you say anything, they're not breaking any regulations," Cat said, "besides, he just got out of the hospital, and he's becoming a Spectre. Cut him some slack."

"If you say so, ma'am."

"You don't have to be so formal, Jake," Cat said kindly, "we're off-duty. Relax."

To Jake, the change in his treatment was slightly overwhelming. Before the attacks on Earth, Delta-Ops had been constantly rotated through to do hit-and-runs on the Batarian Forces, massing on the fringes of Alliance space. He and his teammates were treated like precious weapons and assets, with cold professionalism. His superiors never acted harshly towards them, but never showed any compassion either. Not that Jake minded, in fact, he preferred it that way. It distracted him from the fact that he once was human. But Catherine's general kindness and how she addressed him by his first name, made him feel human again. It was all complicated, but it was something Jake liked.

Choosing to dine at a café not too far away from the markets, the two sat at a balcony table, and watched skycabs soar by. Catherine noticed how Jake was breathing in deeply, how he closed his eyes to feel the soft breeze. _How long has he been in that armour_?She wondered.

"Want anything in particular?" Shepard asked.

"What do you recommend?"

"Linguini, with a side of red."

Jake tilted his head slightly.

"Don't worry Captain," Cat said in a sing-song voice, putting great emphasis on his rank, "we're not breaking any regulations."

Jake chuckled for a bit, revealing his perfectly white and ordered teeth. "Okay, I'll give it a try ma'am."

Catherine shook her head lightly; it would be awhile before Jake would drop the formalities. But what his personality suggested was something tragic. Shepard wasn't stupid, not by a longshot. She had completed the N7 training course with high honours, and was by no means naïve. She knew a scarred soldier when she met one. Jake was no different. But at least he was very good at compartmentalising it.

**XXxxXX**

**A/N: Hello everybody, hope you like the new variation of this story. Please review.**

**Kind regards**

**Andrithir**


End file.
